The Sharpest Lives
by LuvinLyf16
Summary: Drabble of various length, rates, and characters. Chap 4: Now I know. KakaSaku.  Rating: K  T-ish
1. I believe in God Neji Rated T

**A/N:** So the other day I was scrolling through a theme/prompt list thing... yea. Any who the point is that while I was going through it I was inspired to write. And voila, _The Sharpest lives _was born. There's more to come. Reviews are welcomed ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Kinda angsty. Questioning of faith. Un-betad, so all mistakes are mine

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><strong>323. I believe in God. I can hear him laughing at me.<strong>

I stood in the middle of the Academy's playground and stared blankly at my classmate when he asked me if I believed in God. At the moment I didn't know how to respond. I was a child who had lost his father recently. A child who never really knew the love of a mother. A child who was froced to protect a weakling, the same weakling who was the cause of death of my father. A child who was cursed by destiny, and was reminded of it everytime I looked at the mirror and saw the wretched cage bird mark on my forehead. How could I believe in higher power, who people claimed to be a loving and compassionate God, when my life was but a taragdey. But as I though about it further I realized that there must be a God, because only someone with the power to create the cosmos would be able to make my life a living hell for his or her own amusement. My life was a sick joke for God's entertainmenet.

"Yea, I believe in God. I can hear him laughing at me."


	2. Whispering nightmare Itachi Rated T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Kinda angsty. Un-betad, so all mistakes are mine

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><strong>435. Whispering nightmare.<br>**

He could hear them. The voices were all around him. And though they were a soft whisper, it felt as though they were yelling in his ear. His attempts to cover his ears with his trembling hand were futile because he could still hear the voices. They told him stories that he wish he had never heard, stories so gruesome that he could see them play out behind his close eye lids. Nightmares so real that at times he wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake. But the words that caused him the most turmoil, the words that caused his sleepless night were the words that were whispered by a voice that sounded like his mother's.

'Was this so called peace really worth the life of your family and your little brother's sorrow?'

And dispite his answers and reasoning the voices alway return, whispering nightmares.


	3. Who don't remember Kakashi Rated T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Kinda angsty. Un-betad, so all mistakes are mine

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><strong>482. Those who do not remember the past.<strong>

The only thing that was costant through out Kakashi's young life was pain. From the day his father took his life to his last mission as a ANBU. Each pain different in their own way. Whether it was the pain of losing someone dear or the pain of letting some one down, it hurt him all the same. His past was one thing he wanted to forget. So when ever any one asked about his past he'd alway play dumb and act as though he couldn't remember. However, there are those who do not remeber the past and those who wished it never happened, and Kakashi knew which catagory he fell under. He knew one day someone would see past his charade and call him out on it. But until that day he will continue with his charade and prented to be one of the lucky ones who could never remember.


	4. Now I know KakaSaku Rated k Tish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Un-betad, so all mistakes are mine

**Rating:** K (T-ish)

There were many theories as to why Kakashi didn't like going to the hospital. Some thought it was due to the fact that he had lost many comrades there. Some swore up and down that he's fear of hospital was due to some traumatic event that occured to him. Some even assumed that it was because he didn't like others poking into his personal buisness. Others, like Naruto, believed that he was just a big baby who was afraid of needles.

But as Sakura stood in the middle of the examine room, cheeck flushed and heart pounding furiously she finally understood why Kakashi hated going to the hospital.

"I told you Sakura, I rather be butt naked than to put on that gown."


End file.
